


Кругом все красное

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Как обычно, Стив восстал из пены морской подобно прекрасной Афродите. Будто сам океан, во всей своей вечной и безжалостной мощи решил изобразить идеальный фон для его красоты.Лишь одно выбивалось из привычной картины. Маленькое, красное и совершенно неприличное.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от R до NC-17 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Кругом все красное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Red, or, Danny and Steve and the itty-bitty swimming trunks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996183) by [commatme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme). 



Проблемы начались, когда Дэнни запалили. Причем запалила Коно, и даже не за тем, что он пялился на Стива – нет, это было бы вполне логично и объяснимо. Стив всегда умудрился натворить такое, что самое пристальное разглядывание не вызвало бы подозрений.

Но нет. Дело привело их в магазин прилад для серфинга – потому что на Гавайях кого-то просто обязаны убить в окружении досок для этого кошмарного вида спорта. Кроме досок магазин предлагал широкий ассортимент купальников и плавок. Манекены, поблескивая идеальными бюстами и прессами, демонстрировали разнообразные костюмы. У одного из манекенов были только торс и ноги – ни головы, ни рук – и, когда Дэнни впервые столкнулся с ним, то подумал, что его забыли одеть.

Но потом он посмотрел вниз. И залип. Может, пластиковый чувак и не обладал важными для человека частями тела, но ниже пояса у него все было нормально. Ярко-красные шорты прикрывали самое необходимое, но были очень глубоко вырезаны по бокам – интересно, их дизайнер вообще вспомнил, что туда еще и член надо как-то засунуть? Белая веревочка на поясе была завязана на кокетливый бантик.

\- Уверена, босс бы в таком офигенно смотрелся, - ухмыльнулась Коно.

Дэнни совершенно точно не вздрогнул от неожиданности – оказывается, пока он стоял, загипнотизированный плавками, все Пять-0 успело столпиться за спиной. Дэнни поспешно скорчил гримасу ужаса (нет, это точно было не возбуждение), и выдохнул:

\- О, нет.

\- Конечно, офигенно, - сказал Стив и схватил пару плавок, чтобы купить. У, козлина поперечный. Понятие о профессиональном поведении вообще отсутствует. Кто занимается шоппингом посреди места преступления?

\- Смотри, что ты натворила, - сказал Дэнни Коно, даже не представляя, насколько пророческими окажутся его слова.

\- Не благодари, друг, - подмигнула ему она.

-

Пару дней все шло нормально. Произошедшее вылетело у Дэнни из головы. Они раскрыли дело – приятно добиться справедливости даже для того, кто по своей воле ступил в магазин для серфингистов.

Потом настало воскресенье, дети были с Рейчел, и Стив пригласил Дэнни вместе поужинать и посмотреть кино. Совершенно платонически, так все друзья делают. Когда Дэнни приехал, входная дверь оказалась открыта, но Стива поблизости не наблюдалось. В доме царила тишина, и Дэнни через ланаи вышел в сад. Здесь Стива тоже не было, но где-то в океане мелькала темная точка, и Дэнни направился к пляжу. Он подошел к полосе прибоя к раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Стив делает последние идеальные взмахи.

Как обычно, Стив восстал из пены морской подобно прекрасной Афродите. Будто сам океан, во всей своей вечной и безжалостной мощи решил изобразить идеальный фон для его красоты. 

Лишь одно выбивалось из привычной картины. Маленькое, красное и совершенно неприличное.

Стив находился слишком далеко для поддержания нормальной беседы, но Дэнни решил, что дистанция не помеха для донесения своего мнения.

\- Ты что напялил? Ты вообще понимаешь, что в таком тебя бы ни на один приличный пляж не пустили?

Стив не торопился с ответом. Проведя рукой по волосам и лицу, он смахнул капли воды. Если так он планировал избавиться и от довольной ухмылки, то тут ничего не вышло – но движение чудесно продемонстрировало его бицепсы и плечи.

\- Да ты никак объективируешь меня, Даниэль?

\- Именно, Стивен, - проорал в ответ Дэнни. Стив как раз отряхнулся от последних капель воды. - Ведь других достоинств у тебя не найти

И, повернувшись спиной к Стиву, отправился в дом, пока не случилось что-то непоправимое. Внезапный, веселый смех Стива грел ему спину, словно солнечный свет.

-

После этого все пошло наперекосяк. Порно-плавки Стива являлись Дэнни во снах. Даже наяву образ весело ухмыляющегося, полуголого красавца, чьи прекрасные мускулы золотились в лучах закатного солнца, никак не оставлял его в покое.

-

Если бы Дэнни принимал ставки, когда его крыша совсем отъедет, то, скорее бы проиграл. Он продержался довольно долго, пока в один прекрасный день – одиннадцатый раз за неделю – не пронаблюдал душераздирающий выход Стива в красных мини-бикини из пены морской. Была суббота, выходной и к этому времени Дэнни столь долго игнорировал плотские страсти, что член вполне мог подать на него в суд за отсутствие внимания.

Бред какой-то. Даже настоящие морские котики не плещутся столько в воде – и уж тем более не отправляются поплавать, когда лучшие друзья должны за ними заехать.

\- Ты это специально делаешь, - внезапно дошло до Дэнни. Стив как раз вышел на песок. Может, Дэнни немного припозднился с таким выводом, но проклятые красные плавки мешали здраво соображать.

\- И тебе привет, - дружелюбно поздоровался Стив. Взяв полотенце, он промокнул лицо и забросил его на шею. Полотенце подчеркнуло загорелый, накаченный пресс и бедра, поблескивающие от воды, открытые плавками выше всех норм приличия. Охуенный аксессуар. – Что я делаю специально?

Страдания Дэнни стали пуще прежнего.

\- Эй, земля вызывает Дэнни, - попытался вернуть его из транса Стив, потыкав его в щеку прохладным пальцем.

Плохая идея. Может, контакт и был совсем мимолетным и неэротическим, но этого хватило, чтобы Дэнни встрепенулся и понял – без решительных мер не обойтись.

\- Так! – выпалил Дэнни. – Все, последнее предупреждение: если ты не хочешь, чтобы я дотрагивался до тебя в совершенно неплатонической манере, лучше скажи это сейчас, или ты поставишь меня в неловкое положение.

Стив расплылся в ленивой, медленной ухмылке – словно капля тягучего, пряного меда сорвалась. Отбросив полотенце на стул, он протянул:

\- Не, хорошая идея. Одобряю.

\- Нет, - предостерегающе выдохнул Дэнни, хотя они явно уже прошли этап предостережений. – Ужасная. И ты совершенно ужасен, кошмарен… - их губы встретились, когда Стив все еще ухмылялся, а Дэнни говорил. Первый поцелуй был подобен прыжку в холодную воду: у Дэнни перехватило дыхание, время замедлилось, а чувства захватили его.

Поцелуй вышел мокрым. Кожа Стива, теперь оказавшаяся в полном распоряжении Дэнни, все еще была влажной, покрытой каплями воды. Дэнни крепче прижался к Стиву – пусть океан знает, кому тот принадлежит. Огладив спину Стива, Дэнни опустил руки на задницу Стива – того пробила дрожь, и они разомкнули губы.

\- Ты такой теплый, - пробормотал Стив, тоже прижимаясь к Дэнни. Его бедра рвано дернулись, будто Стив не мог решить, что ему больше хочется – поддаться назад в руки Дэнни, или вперед и потереться о него.

Дэнни решил эту проблему за него, покрепче ухватил Стива за жопу (о, эти мокрые, ничего не скрывающие плавки) и притянул его к себе.

\- Такое бывает, если не плескаться целый день голышом в океане.

\- Ничего подобного, на мне купальный костюм.

Дэнни щелкнул резинкой порно-плавок.

\- Нельзя называть их костюмом, Стив. Это оскорбление для нормальной одежды. Заявишься в таком прикиде на благотворительный вечер у губернатора и все просто в шампанском захлебнутся.

\- Хм, - протянул Стив, будто всерьез обдумывая такое предложение. – Возьму один из твоих галстуков и буду звездой вечера.

\- Давай сейчас лучше пойдем в дом? – Стив хмыкнул, соглашаясь, и Дэнни усилием воли отстранился. Теперь он не мог дотронуться до всего, чего хотелось, но зато мог сполна полюбоваться. Тоже неплохо.

Особенно жадный взгляд Стива, его грудь (соски, накаченные мышцы, пресс и, ох, блядская дорожка) и бугор в красных плавках. По размеру достоинств Стив явно переплюнул манекен. 

Дэнни потянул за одну из белых веревочек – кокетливый бантик на плавках развязался, и Стив шагнул следом.

\- Сначала ты рассказывал, какой я ужасный человек и плохой парень, а теперь распускаешь руки?

Не оглядываясь, Дэнни продолжил тянуть Стива за собой. Он и так чувствовал, как этому засранцу весело.

\- Данные слова не являются антонимами. Человек может быть совершенно ужасен и при этом очень горяч.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что я ужасно горяч?

У терпения Дэнни тоже имелись пределы, и один из них замаячил совсем близко. Сменив направление, он протащил Стива еще пару шагов до ближайшего дерева и, совершив пару хитрых маневров, толкнул его к стволу.

\- Нет, вовсе нет.

\- А мне послышалось именно так, - Стив немного поерзал под ладонями Дэнни, не пытаясь освободиться, но, чтобы полнее ощутить, как тот к нему прижимается спереди. – И почувствовалось.

Они явно начали отклоняться от выбранного курса. Дэнни одной рукой обхватил член Стива через плавки.

\- О, - выдохнул Стив, поддавшись бедрами вперед. – Кажется, ты тоже что-то чувствуешь.

Дэнни усилил хватку.

\- Да, без чувств здесь определенно не обошлось.

Поплывший взгляд Стива резко сфокусировался. Не успел Дэнни как-то отшутиться или сбить его с мысли, как Стив крепко поцеловал его. Кажется, идея о чувствах нашла у Стива поддержку.

Когда поцелуй закончился, Дэнни скользнул на колени. Поняв, куда они движутся, Стив судорожно задергал плавки – но Дэнни успел остановить его до того, как его попытки увенчались успехом.

\- Оставь.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стив, тяжело дыша. Дэнни с трудом отпустил его запястья.

Дэнни задрал правую пройму плавок выше, выпуская на волю крепко стоящий член. Не идеально, конечно – основание члена и яйца остались в плену мокрой ткани – но Стив был достаточно велик, а плавки совсем крохотными, поэтому получилось вполне неплохо.

Одной рукой Дэнни ухватился за бедро Стива, другой – за его член. Придвинушись ближе, Дэнни лизнул на пробу. Определенно, это будет самый соленый минет в его практике – но ничего, так он вернее избавиться от следов океана на коже Стива.

\- О, - простонал Стив, когда Дэнни всерьез взял его в рот. – О, я…

Дэнни сосал, вылизывал, снова сосал – и скоро Стив постучал его по щеке пальцем, совсем как на пляже, до того, как все это началось. Но теперь это было теплое, сухое касание, заботливое предупреждение, а не смешливый подкол. Дэнни крепче сжал бедро Стива – и, на всякий случай, его член – и позволил тому кончить, проглотив все до капли. Когда он выпустил член изо рта, на коже Стива не осталось и следа океанской соли.

Стив потянул его наверх и, с его помощью, Дэнни поднялся на ноги.

\- Хорошо?

Стив выглядел как человек, из которого высосали всякие признаки интеллектуальной деятельности.

\- Ужасно возбуждающе, - произнес он, и Дэнни уже собирался гневно отвергнуть эту чепуху как их первую шутку только для них двоих, но Стив снова поцеловал его.

Он прижался ближе к Стиву – кажется, им в головы пришла одинаковая мысль, потому что они наперегонки принялись расстегивать штаны Дэнни. Фух, наконец совместными усилиями они победили брюки и трусы, и Дэнни с облегчением ухватился за свой член.

Прислонившись лбом к плечу Стива, он дрочил, глядя на съехавшие красные плавки. Стив гладил Дэнни по бокам, спине, плечам и шее, будто не в силах был не распускать руки – как сам обвинял Дэнни. Не удивительно, что у тот быстро кончил, расписывая белым красную ткань. Если у него и раньше перехватывало дух от одного взгляда на эти плавки, но теперь они стали просто ужасно возбуждающими.

Дэнни обвис на Стиве, и тот с готовностью подхватил его, опираясь спиной о дерево. Наверное, кора царапала голую кожу Стива, но непохоже, чтобы это причиняло ему неудобство, потому что спустя пару минут, наполненных негой и блаженством, Стив начал хихикать.

\- Ты чего? – пробормотал Дэнни.

Стив снова погладил его по спине.

\- Ты испортил мой костюм. В чем теперь мне к губернатору идти?

\- Иди голым. Уверен, тебе пойдет.

Стив рассмеялся. Может, это была не самая лучшая шутка, но Дэнни тоже захохотал.

-

Позже, совершенно обнаженный Стив, только что принявший душ, сосредоточенно загружал в машину стрику – мокрые и грязные шмотки Дэнни – и порошок. Крохотный кусочек красного нейлона был постиран на руках в холодной воде, во избежание въедливых пятен.

\- Тебе стоит тоже их как-нибудь примерить, - многозначительно произнес Стив.

Дэнни, тоже абсолютно нагой, стоял облокотившись о дверной прием. Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как Стив то и дело отрывается от своей важной задачи и разглядывает его.

\- Обычно, когда пара носит одну и ту же одежду, то это имеет другой подтекст.

Широко улыбнувшись, Стив включил стиральную машину.

\- Но ты же не против.  



End file.
